


buy me a hot chocolate

by elixx04



Series: Harry Potter soulmate au [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mention of underage drinking, Soulmate AU, That’s all I have to say, hella gay, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixx04/pseuds/elixx04
Summary: a soulmate au where your soulmate’s thoughts about you appear on your bodyaka: draco’s oblivious and so is harry, but that’s no surprise
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter soulmate au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793908
Comments: 5
Kudos: 274





	buy me a hot chocolate

Draco sat on the bench, having a clear view of everyone walking about in Hogsmeade. Of course, he saw Harry Potter walking up the hill to him but he elected to ignore it until he could no longer.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked to his left.

“People-watching.” He answered without thinking, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he realized. “Just sitting.” He corrected and watched as Harry grinned. 

“Scoot.” Harry ordered, crossing his arms. It took Draco a moment but he moved down the bench, allowing his ex-arch-nemesis to sit pressed against him in the cold. He looked down at his hands, not sure what to do now- he certainly couldn’t come off as creepy.

“So... what does people-watching entail?” Harry asks. He seems hesitant as if he’s afraid Draco might blow him off. Instead, Draco lets out a small breath of relief and looks at all the bustling people for an example.

“Look- see those two Hufflepuffs?” Draco points to just beyond Madam Puddifoot’s. The two are holding hands and whispering closely but keep looking around them. “You can tell they’re together but they are worried someone’s going to find out. I bet either one of them is cheating with the other Hufflepuff or they haven’t told their friends yet.” Draco suggests, tilting his head as he warms his hands by rubbing them together. He turns to Harry to see his reaction but blushes to see he’s got that crooked smile he always has when he’s about to tease someone.

“You’re smart, Malfoy. I never would have thought of stuff like that.” The compliment a pleasant surprise.

“You’re just messing with me.” 

“No, I’m not. Hey, what about the group of Gryffindors hanging by the quidditch shop? Anything to spill on them?” Draco looks over at the gaggle of roaring Gryffindors.

“They’re obviously drunk- Finnigan and Thomas just found out they’re soulmates and their friends are celebrating.” Draco presumes, noticing how a certain two’s hands are clasped together. His ears turn pink when he realizes just who he’s talking to. “I mean, I guess.” He refuses to glance over and just stares at the clasped hands of the two boys, wishing that desperately for himself. Instead, his soulmate’s thoughts about him varied from insults to worries whether he’s alright. It just mattered the day, apparently.

“Have you found your soulmate? Parkinson?” Harry asks and Draco snaps out of his thoughts, blushing slightly.

“No, Pansy’s soulmate is from Gryffindor- and very gay apparently.” Draco smiles a little at the thought of who it could possibly be. It wasn’t that he wished a bad soulmate for Pansy but it certainly would be funny.

“Really? That’s odd- Hermione’s soulmate she’s figured out is from Slytherin and apparently really likes... they’re soulmates aren’t they?” Harry trails off, noticing Draco’s shock.

“That would make sense. Should we tell them?” He asks and at Harry’s head shaking, he finds that he agrees.

“The Daily Prophet seems to think that every girl is your soulmate.” Draco mentioned, trying to keep calm about the weird topic. For some reason, it made him uncomfortable talking to Harry about him being with his soulmate. Well, not for no reason.

“And yet, they are always wrong. I tend to prefer the company of guys but for some reason Rita Skeeter assumes that every single girl I talk to is my soulmate.” Harry says offhandedly as if Draco’s heart hadn’t stopped beating.

“Oh.” 

“Draco? Everything okay?” Blood rushed past his ears as everything clicked together, thoughts racing. He ignored the fact that Harry called him by his first name rather than his last and just stared into his emerald green eyes, mouth opening then closing as he tried to say something.

“Okay, now you’re freaking me out, I- you know, don’t you?” Harry asks, frowning. He sighs and leans back. The two of them are still pressed together on the small bench but that’s the least of Draco’s worries.

“We’re soulmates. You knew?! You git!” Draco smacks his shoulder, Harry gasping in offense.

“We didn’t exactly like each other when I found out! It was the beginning of sixth year and you and Pansy-“

“You daft idiot! I’ve had a crush on you since I was eleven!” Draco exclaims, standing up and about to march off. He suddenly feels someone grabs his hand, making him turn back to look at the utterly oblivious Harry. He has his crooked smile back.

“Merlin, Malfoy! I didn’t even know how to crush on someone until fourth year!” He says, still holding onto his hand. 

“Draco.”

“What?”

“If we’re soulmates, you might as well call me Draco.” He said, stepping toward Harry so his arm is outstretched more comfortably. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Harry looked up to at him with a sense of fondness.

“You’re still a git.” Draco states warning of and Harry shrugs, agreeing. Harry then stands up and kisses him, his hand letting go of Draco’s. They pull apart after a minute, Harry grinning cheekily down at him.

“What do you think people are thinking of when they see us?”

“That you’re about to buy me a hot chocolate.”


End file.
